Dark's Saga: Hermandad Dimensional (5)
by Comet Galaxy
Summary: Hay dos seres dimensionales, uno de luz y el otro oscuridad. Uno es proteger y el otro destruir. Uno es armonía y el otro es caos. Dos seres tan distintos, pero a la vez, iguales. Además, separados son fuertes, pero juntos son invencibles.


**Experimento social**

En un lugar desconocido, era como el mismísimo paraíso en ese majestuoso reino. Naturaleza por donde lo viera. Arboles hermosos con flores de múltiples colores como si mantos de arcoíris se tratase. Lagos y ríos cristalinos sin ningún tipo de suciedad o contaminación en ella. Varios animales adorables como ciervos, conejos, ardillas, todos andaban o correteaban por dichos bosques. Un cielo azul verdaderamente hermoso con varias nubes blancas. Montañas con cascadas. Un hermoso arco iris se podía apreciar por el cielo y que se perdía en la lejanía.

En ese lugar, vivían los fénix. Volaban en distintas direcciones o algunos parados en las ramas de los árboles. Fénix de todos los colores hasta usaban poderes.

Algunos fénix del lugar, hacían muestra de sus habilidades. Los fénix de fuego utilizaban su poder para encender antorchas que en conjunto formaban figuras llameantes. Los fénix de agua convocaban lluvia para regar los sembrados. Los fénix de la naturaleza hacían crecer plantas y flores. Fénix de hielo congelaban parte del agua para crear cubitos de hielo para bebidas.

En algunos árboles, había también casas artesanas de hermoso diseño, donde familias de fénix vivían en ella. Esto último, las casas podían estar en tierra o colgadas de los árboles. Además, que no eran casas tan pequeñas y más si estaban en la tierra.

.

.

.

Nos dirigimos ahora, a una casa cualquiera donde había dos pequeñas fénix solas en una habitación, porque los padres de una, no estaban.

Frente al escritorio, se encontraba sentada en una silla, una pequeña fénix que tenía el plumaje de color marrón madera con puntas amarillas, ojos azules celeste y pico marrón oscuro. Ella tenía seis años. Estaba escribiendo algo en un cuaderno con un lápiz en una ala.

— ¿Cuánto es 5 + 8?— preguntaba con una mueca en su pico — ¡Tonta, te estoy hablando!— exclamaba molesta mirando el suelo. En el piso, se encontraba otra fénix de la misma edad que la niña. Tenía el plumaje color crema con las puntas de las alas verde hierba y los ojos azules celeste. Llevaba un collar de perro en su cuello de color rojo. Estaba tumbada en el suelo mientras tenía las patas de la fénix marrón en su espalda como si fuera una alfombra.

—Tú dijiste… que no hablara— decía la pobre fénix con un tono algo sumiso.

—Sí, lo dije, pero si te pregunto algo ¡respóndeme, estúpida!— gritaba pisando su cabeza contra el suelo —Así que responde a mi pregunta.

—S-Son 13— respondía con ganas de llorar, pero resistía para no empeorar las cosas.

—Ok. No fue tan difícil responderme, idiota— comentaba con desprecio en su voz y escribía la respuesta.

—P-Pero eso lo debiste saber… Es fácil— hablaba la fénix del suelo, pero recibió otra pisada en su cabeza.

— ¡Cállate! Yo no te pedí hablar. Además, se la respuesta. Solo quería saber si tú lo sabías para ver que no tenga a una perra bruta— decía molesta —Al menos tienes una espalda cómoda. Eso es lo único que sirves, inútil.

—G-Gracias, ama— agradecía forzada.

La pequeña fénix marrón se llamaba Filia y la pobre fénix que hacía de alfombra, se llamó Hedwig. Filia era una niña mala, aunque nadie lo sabía, porque fingía ser buena y adorable. La pobre pequeña fénix, era su esclava, porque había pasado cosas por culpa de la fénix marrón. Uno, Filia encontró el diario de Hedwig y lo usó para chantajearla si no hacía lo que ella quería. Y dos, todos en el salón donde la pobre fénix estudiaba, la odiaban, porque todos creían que ella le robó la cartera a su profesora, pero fue la maltratadora niña para inculparla y así tenerla en su merced.

Iba a seguir con los ejercicios, pero de pronto, se formó un extraño vórtice en la habitación por un costado que llamó la atención de ambas niñas. Las dos observaban eso extrañadas. Así que Filia se levantaba para acercarse con curiosidad y también Hedwig que se levantó algo adolorida para luego caminar lentamente estando detrás de la fénix marrón. En eso, por el portal, salía caminando en dos patas, un gato negro con unos ojos amarillos intensos. Usaba una túnica morada con capucha, aunque no lo tenía puesto. Al salir, el portal se cerró detrás de él.

—Hola, niñas— saludaba el felino con una sonrisa infantil y alzaba una garra como modo de saludo.

— ¿Eh? ¿Un gato que habla?— se extrañaba Filia por verlo hablar.

—Es lindo— decía la otra pequeña fénix con una sonrisa.

—Gracias, niña. Je, je. Bueno, me presento, soy Dark Soul, mucho gusto— se presentaba sin dejar de sonreír.

—Emmmmm ¿Cómo es que puedes hablar, gato?— interrogaba la fénix marrón con curiosidad.

—Je, je, je. Porque soy un gato muy listo y muy adorable— respondía el gato haciendo una mirada adorable haciendo que las dos niñas se ruborizaban.

—Mmmm. Ok. Soy Filia y ella es mi amiga, Hedwig— se presentó y señalaba a su "amiga".

— ¿Amiga?— el felino observaba detenidamente a Hedwig que lo miraba fijamente, aunque bajó la vista la pequeña fénix al sentirse incomoda — ¿Una amiga que lleva un collar de perro? No le veo la lógica a eso. Je, je. Será más bien como tu esclavita ¿no?— cuestionaba mirando a Filia con una sonrisa mostrando sus dientes poniéndola nerviosa.

—No… Solo es que… le gusta ser servicial ¿verdad?— la susodicha veía a su amiga/sirvienta/esclava con un tic en un ojo intentando sonreír para que no sospechara nada haciendo que la aludida se pusiera algo temerosa.

—Yo s-soy la s-sirvienta de la ama F-Filia— respondió con algo de nerviosismo en su voz.

— ¿Segura? ¿No querrás decir una esclava sobreexplotada que le gusta ser abusada por una niña malcriada?— preguntaba Dark con una sonrisa burlón.

— ¿¡Que dijiste!?— exclamaba la fénix marrón enojada, pero en eso, trataba de calmarse —Mira, gato. Estamos muy ocupadas estudiando— decía molesta.

—Me llamo Dark Soul, niñita. Bueno ¿y que estudian?— preguntó curioso.

—Matemáticas— respondía Hedwig, pero recibió una bofetada de su ama.

—Cállate. Nadie te preguntó, idiota— la aludida tenía que resistir las ganas de llorar.

—…— el gato se encontraba muy callado y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, estaba apretando sus garras.

—Bueno, estamos estudiando matemáticas y déjame decirte que soy muy lista en esa materia— decía Filia con una sonrisa presumida.

— ¿En serio? Ok ¿Cuánto es 45354435435 + 2?— al preguntar eso, la fénix marrón se quedó pasmada.

—B-Bueno, soy lista en la materia, pero tampoco quiero presumir— respondía Filia con una sonrisa forzada.

—Ay, por favor, pero que modestia— decía el felino con sarcasmo.

—Sí, lo soy. Soy la fénix modesta— presumía de nuevo. Dark rodaba sus ojos por lo arrogante que era.

—_Por los enormes flancos de Celestia, ésta niña necesita una buena tunda para que no se comporte así… Algo que quisieran hacer todos en este momento— _pensaba el gato con seriedad —Ok, Filia. Vamos al grano. He venido a hablar contigo por algo que creo que te interesaría mucho— decía sin quitar lo serio de su rostro.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué es?— preguntaba con curiosidad. En eso, el felino sacaba algo de uno de sus bolsillos y se lo mostró. Las dos niñas se quedaban maravilladas al observar un extraño orbe celeste que brillaba un poco y tenía un símbolo en espiral rojo en dicho orbe —Wow ¿Qué es esto?— preguntaba curiosa, pero miraba fijamente el orbe como si la atraía mucho.

—Esto es algo que te hará la vida más "fácil". Este es un orbe…— al decir eso, se acercaba a la pequeña fénix marrón dándole el orbe en sus alas y le susurraba cosas en el oído. La ponía incomoda al tenerlo tan cerca, pero después de lo que escuchaba, sus ojos se abrían mucho dejándola impactada. Su esclava miraba eso y le daba curiosidad de lo que le hablaba en su oído. Dark se alejaba de Filia.

— ¿Es en serio que esto hace lo que dices? ¿No será una broma?— cuestionaba dudosa.

—No es una broma. Es en serio lo que digo. Esto puede hacer eso o hasta más. Te daré también "instrucciones", o sea el manual que espero lo leas para no tener problemas después— decía sacando el manual del orbe que lo ponía encima del escritorio.

—… Si es verdad lo que dices ¿Por qué me das esto?— preguntaba confundida al mirar el orbe.

—Porque quise dártelo. No cuestiones el regalo que te da un desconocido, porque harías que cambie mi opinión— respondió mirándola con seriedad haciendo que cerrara el pico, antes de que lo cuestionara otra vez —Así me gusta. Calladita— agregaba con burla —Bueno, esto… me tengo que ir. Tengo algunos asuntos que hacer— chasqueaba su garra para abrir un vórtice, pero antes de irse, se acercaba a Hedwig poniéndola nerviosa. El susodicho llegó a ella y le susurraba algo en el oído —Lo lamento… Se fuerte— fue las únicas palabras que le dijo antes de marcharse al portal dejándola confundida y al entrar, se cerraba detrás de él dejando a las dos niñas solas.

—…— la pequeña fénix marrón miraba el orbe fijamente —_ ¿En serio hará eso?...—_ pensaba algo dudosa por lo que le dijo, pero aun así, caminaba hacia el escritorio y lo dejaba encima del manual. Pensó en leer eso después. Así que le ordenó a Hedwig para que sea su alfombra otra vez para poner sus patas mientras se sentaba para continuar con las matemáticas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

En una desconocida habitación, había una gran televisión de pantalla plana donde se mostraba lo que hacía las pequeñas fénix.

— ¿Estás seguro de esto, amo Soul? O sea darle a la mocosa más mala de los fénix ese poder de hacer lo que le da la gana— decía con enojo e inseguridad en su voz alguien que estaba sentado en un sofá frente a la tele. En un costado, se encontraba un oso de peluche color celeste, tenía la panza de color carne y sus ojos eran de dragón color rojo.

—Sí, estoy seguro, Creepy. Tú tranquilo y yo nervioso— comentaba una voz algo infantil y despreocupado que estaba al otro costado. Era el gato oscuro.

—Yo no puedo estar tranquilo con esa mocosa que será tu, pero en fénix… y hembra— mencionaba el Creepy mirándolo fastidiado.

—Ay, por favor. No te preocupes. Al principio, Filia duda de que sea verdad lo que le dije, pero aun así, si comienza con las "locuras", se verá hasta donde llega Filia antes de que sea atrapada por alguien, o sea no creo que los fénix sean tan brutos que no se den cuenta que una niña de seis años está haciendo cosas locas por ahí. Je, je— decía el felino con una sonrisa burlona. El oso lo veía seriamente —Ok, ok. Puede ser que no sean tan "listos", pero de igual forma, si pasa algo, o sea si se pasa de la raya, solo voy y lo arreglo con un chasquido, y ya. Así que no te preocupes. Solo quiero ver hasta dónde llega esa niña malcriada. Je, je— agregaba con su típica sonrisa.

—Ok, si tú lo dices— alzaba sus hombros.

—Además, te voy a decir que tuve que resistir las ganas de golpearla cuando abofeteó a Hedwig, aunque sea una fénix malcriada… Me siento mal por hacer eso, pero tengo que hacerlo para probar si ese orbe funciona de maravilla. Por el simple hecho, de que como lo creó la doctora Chambers usando un poco de mi "magia", quiso que yo lo probara dándoselo a alguien para saber sus efectos y saber si funciona de maravilla— explicaba un poco con garras en el aire para dar un poco de dramatismo.

—Sí, lo sé. Esta doctora da dolor de cabeza— decía fastidiado con los brazos cruzados.

—Sí, lo sé, igual que todos— comentaba rodando sus ojos.

—En fin, amo Soul, recuerda que mañana es el día esperado, o sea es el día de nacimiento— mencionaba con seriedad.

— ¿Ya es mañana? Vaya, como pasa el tiempo— decía pasando una garra en la frente algo sorprendido.

—Sí, así es. Espero que lo recuerdes y no te lo tenga que decir— lo miraba muy serio.

—Ok, ok. Lo recordaré. Te prometo que no se me olvidará— mencionaba Dark con una sonrisa y con una garra en su pecho.

— ¿Seguro?— el peluche entrecerraba sus ojos para verlo dudoso.

—Sí, seguro. Muy seguro. Tan seguro que esa niña hará un desmadre en el reino fénix. Je, je— se reía un poco infantil.

—Ok— Creepy rodaba sus ojos y miraba un momento el televisor —… Entonces ¿Quién se va a quedar para que vea a esa niña? Porque yo no pienso desperdiciar mi tiempo con esto— decía molesto.

—Lo sé, por eso está Robert. Oye Robert, si pasa algo interesante en el mundo de Filia, avísanos ¿ok?— hablaba el gato mirando a un muñeco humanoide del tamaño de un potro con la pijama puesta. Estaba sentado en el sofá mirando la tele y alzaba el pulgar.

—Claro, amo Soul. Fuerte y claro— comentó Robert con algo de aburrimiento.

—Ok. Entonces, nos vemos— se despedía el felino bajándose del sofá y se iba con tranquilidad igual que Creepy. Cuando el muñeco veía que se fueron, agarraba el control remoto para apretar unos botones haciendo que la pantalla de la televisión se dividiera en dos. Uno para ver a Filia y el otro… para ver el trasero de una muñeca que estaba revisando un cajón y se había agachado mucho. Usaba un jean ajustado dejando ver lo resaltado de su trasero.

—Oh sí. Este es mi canal favorito, ver el trasero de Costure Perfect. Je, je. Vamos, muévelos un poco a la derecha, no a la izquierda— le hablaba a la tele con una sonrisa burlona —… Es un milagro que ella no se enterara aun que puse una cámara en un lugar muy oculto de su cuarto de "inspiración"… Si se entera de eso… No quiero pensar lo que pasaría— agregaba con una sonrisa nerviosa viendo la televisión. La de la fénix y la de la muñeca… aunque observaba ésta última que la niña.

Continuará.

* * *

**Bueno, por fin, pude sacar este último fic de la saga de Dark. Éste fic sería antes del fic "La oscuridad de nuestra alma" por el número que está en el título y con ésta, ya sería la historia completa de Dark Soul, pero lo único que falta, es terminar estos fics. **

**"Camino desconocido" no cuenta, porque es la historia de Mike antihéroe, como dice algunos XD **

**Quería esperar un poco hasta terminar algunos fics, pero no me pude resistir y lo hice, pero el siguiente capítulo tardaría mucho hasta que termine algunos fics que no están lejos del final.**

**Así que bueno, lo de Filia, es una oc de SCRITTORE PASSIONE. Si quieren saber más sobre la vida de Filia o del reino fénix, vayan a los review del fic "Amistad multiuniversal" de Silverwolf850. Lo de Filia se hizo en reviews y no en un fic :v**

**Eso es todo.**

**Nos leemos.**


End file.
